


One Lesson At A Time

by Wolfcry22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Sam Winchester, Common Cold, Coughing, Dean Winchester Whump, Fever, Gen, Sick Character, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Sneezing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Dean is super out of it with fever and keeps getting startled by his own sneezes. Sam is like, Aw, kiddo, you know that's YOU, right?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 26





	One Lesson At A Time

"HetcSHsHsShoo!"

Sam looked over to his brother and heard him let out a small almost squeal of surprise. Sam raised an eyebrow as he turned back to his laptop, trying to focus on the research that he was doing for the vampire nest in Arkansas. However, it was becoming more and more evident that they weren't going to be able to complete the case, at least not with Dean being this way.

"HetcHSsHsSHoo!" 

Once again, Dean yelped in surprise. He lifted his hands to his face and scrubbed at his runny nose like he was five. His eyes were wide and he had the fight or flight expression in his gaze. 

Sam rolled his eyes in amusement. He smiled at he thought about how wimpy his big brother always became when he was sick. If Sam was sick then they had to press on 'for the good of the case', but if he was sick then things were just at a standstill and Sam had to figure out what to do with him, which was a lot easier said than done.

"HetcsHsHsSHoo!'

This time Dean almost screamed. He leaped back against the wall, since his bed was pressed against it. He breathed heavily with a hand lifted to his chest. "D-Did you hear that," he stammered in alarm.

Sam stifled a groan. So it was going to be one of 'those' days. Sam was used to this. Once in a while Dean would almost forget that he was sick and would become scared by his symptoms. Usually it was coughing or sneezing, but even aching joints was enough sometimes to send Dean over the edge. That meant that Sam would have to calm him down and remind him why this was happening. He just hoped that he could snap Dean out of it quicker this time than last time. 

"Er, yeah, Dean. I did hear that," he told his brother as he closed his laptop and rose to his feet. He walked over to his brother's bed and sat down slowly. 

Dean sniffed hard and rubbed at his face with his pointer finger, smearing mucus over his face. "Then what was it," he whispered in awe. 

Sam tilted his head as he tried to see if Dean was pulling his leg. Sure enough, Dean looked just as shocked as someone who would've actually seen something horrifying. Dean wasn't faking it.

"That was you, Dean," Sam replied as he gripped his brother's shoulders and rubbed at his back.

Dean wrinkled his nose as his nostrils flared. His breath hitched and Sam looked around madly for some tissues, or really anything that his brother could sneeze into. He couldn't find any and Dean was almost unaware, so he just sneezed openly toward the bed, narrowly missing Sam's leg in the process.

"HetCHsHsSHoo! HetcSHSHsSHoo! HitcSHSHsShoo!" 

Dean's sneezes weren't obnoxiously loud, but they weren't incredibly quiet either. They probably shouldn't have startled him as much as they did, but he continued to whimper in the aftermath as he scrubbed at his nose as if he couldn't understand how the sound and the feeling tied together. 

"Dean, man, that's you," Sam tried to tell him as he brought the box of tissues in front of his brother and pulled a few out. He pressed them against Dean's hand and almost laughed when Dean looked down at them as if he had absolutely no idea what he should be doing with them. 

Sam eventually took the tissues from Dean's hands and rubbed it against his nose gently to clean him up. He knew that it was futile asking Dean to blow his nose, since it seemed like Dean had almost forgotten what that even meant. Instead, he rubbed his nose against them before Sam threw them away in the trashcan at the end of Dean's best precisely for this reason.

"Dean, did you hear me," Sam asked as he tapped Dean's chest to grasp his attention. 

Dean glanced up. "What?”

"Did you hear me? That noise is you, Dean. You just sneezed. That's all. It's nothing to be afraid of. You just sneezed," Sam explained as gently as he possibly could without sounding too annoyed. He couldn't judge Dean for it. He was sure that he had this problem too at one point and time. 

"You're okay. It's just a sneeze. It's sometimes uncomfortable, but nothing that you need to panic about," replied Sam as he ran his fingers through his brother's messy hair. He wasn't even sure when the last time that Dean had actually taken a shower was. That would probably be the next step when they got over Dean's fear of this.

Dean sniffed heavily through his clogged nose. "A sneeze? That all?"

"Yep, that's all. So, you don't need to panic, alright," Sam told him as comfortingly as he possibly could.

Dean thought for a moment. At least, Sam thought that he was thinking. Instead, Dean's head shot down and the air misted with droplets in the air. They landed scattered on Sam's exposed forearm.

"HutcsHsHsShoo!"

"Bless you," Sam growled as he looked at his forearm and felt every hair on his body stand up in disgust. He grabbed some tissues and started to clean himself up. "Ever hear of covering your mouth and nose when you cough or sneeze," Sam shot back. 

Dean shook his head a bit as he grabbed more tissues for himself. He rubbed them against his nose and let out a breath of relief. "Just a sneeze. Just a sneeze," he kept telling himself, over and over and over again.

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah, just a sneeze. Now, did you hear me? You need to cover your mouth and nose, got it? Because this is disgusting," Sam told him as he shoved his arm toward his brother just as he finished cleaning it up.

Dean breathed with his open mouth and eyes slightly squinted. He looked over to Sam and sniffed heavily and Sam could just hear it retreating and running down his throat. "Just a sneeze. Just me."

Sam elbowed his brother and watched him slightly shift. "Yeah, Dean. It's just you. It's just a sneeze." 

One lesson at a time. That, Sam could. That, Dean could handle. In fact, this was one illness that they both handled very, very well.


End file.
